


Почти Восточный Экспресс

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gen, Humor, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Занимайте свои места согласно приобретенным билетам.





	Почти Восточный Экспресс

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, множественные кроссоверы, если вам показалось, что вы это уже где-то видели - вам не показалось.

Марго блуждала по Филлори уже больше двух недель, когда наконец вышла на берег моря. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, и вода казалась расплавленным золотом. Она скинула обувь и, закатав штанины до колен, залезла в ленивые волны босыми ногами. 

Марго понятия не имела, откуда на неё накатило это щемящее чувство узнавания, смешанное с тоской и светлой печалью. На глаза почему-то навернулись непрошеные слезы. Марго фыркнула себе под нос и вытерла влажные ресницы тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Не хватает только поезда из «Унесенных призраками», — пробормотала она себе под нос. Налетевший холодный ветер выдул из-под её дорожной накидки последние крохи тепла, и Марго вышла на остывающий крупный песок. 

Уже начинало темнеть, когда где-то раздался странный грохот. Обернувшись на звук, Марго сначала решила, что наконец-то рехнулась, но потом...

— Вы садиться будете? — недовольно спросила с подножки поезда женщина с неприятным крысиным лицом. 

— У меня нет билета, — пробормотала Марго.

— Марго Хэнсон, бывший Верховный Король Филлори? — Марго только и смогла ошарашенно кивнуть. — Садитесь.

Вагон был пуст. Проводница куда-то исчезла, как только закрылись двери, и поезд тронулся. Против воли Марго разулыбалась до ушей: поезд-призрак, как она и ожидала, пошел прямо по воде. 

— Мадам? — наудачу крикнула Марго в надежде, что крысоподобная женщина объяснит ей, куда направляется этот поезд и не надо ли ей было сесть в другом направлении.

Проводница не откликнулась. А потом поезд, издав протяжный гудок, похожий на трубный рев кита, нырнул под воду.

Марго заорала от неожиданности и подскочила с красного кожаного сиденья. Но поезд, как ни в чем не бывало, моргнул включившимися лампами и продолжил свой путь, будто бы он всегда ходил этим путем. 

— Ну чего у вас тут случилось? — проводница выросла как из-под земли прямо за спиной Марго, заставив её еще раз подскочить от неожиданности. 

— Это нормально, что мы под водой?! — пожалуй, чересчур экспрессивно спросила Марго, но потом заставила себя совладать с голосом. — Мы не утонем?

— Девушка, — сварливым тоном сказала Крысиха. — Я работаю на этом рейсе уже триста лет, и мы еще ни разу не утонули. Белье брать будете?

— Э-э-э-э... — Марго на мгновение растерялась, но потом согласилась. Проводница сунула лапу — то есть руку — в потрепанную сумку на боку и достала видавший виды разномастный комплект пестрого постельного белья.

— В конце состава вагон-купе, выбирайте любое. 

Марго сунула ворох тряпья в торбу с молчаливой ящерицей, а когда подняла глаза на Крысиху, та уже успела испариться без единого звука. 

— Ах да, забыла сказать, — неизвестно откуда раздался голос проводницы. — Тут одна пассажирка бегает... Она не очень адекватная, но не опасная. Просто не обращайте внимания. 

Марго решила не заморачиваться над всякими мелочами вроде пропадающей проводницы и плюхнулась с ногами на сиденье у окна. Там ничерта не было видно, но иногда мимо окна проплывали серебристые стайки рыб, а пару раз Марго заметила даже огромный полупрозрачный купол медузы. 

Довольно скоро ей надоело пялиться в темноту за окном, и она отправилась в вагон-купе.

Ей пришлось пройти вагонов пять или шесть, каждый из которых, казалось, был из разных времен, стран, и, возможно, даже миров. В одном из вагонов вместо рядов сидений вдоль стен были аквариумы. В другом — сидений не было вовсе, только странного вида поручни на потолке. Марго подумала, что, наверное, раса гигантских нетопырей прекрасно чувствовала бы себя в этом вагоне, потому что в нем еще и не было окон, а освещение было настолько слабым, что человеческий глаз Марго практически ничего не видел. 

Слава богу, Марго еще и видела в инфракрасном диапазоне. 

В вагоне-купе было так же пусто, как и во всех остальных. Марго распахнула дверь первого попавшегося купе. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, она закрыла дверь за собой и плюхнулась спать, едва расстелив простынь с каким-то безумным цветочным принтом. 

Утром Марго поняла, что зря не спросила про вагон-ресторан. С другой стороны, денег у неё все равно не было, так что, возможно, это бы ей не помогло... но вдруг. 

Машинально выглянув в окно, Марго охренела и крепко выругалась. Вместо морского пейзажа или черноты подводного пространства за окном фантастическими цветами переливалась какая-то огромная космическая туманность. 

— ГДЕ Я, БЛЯДЬ?! — выскочив в коридор, заорала Марго. А потом услышала далекий шум голосов. 

Один из вагонов, которые она проходила, внезапно оказался полон людей в странных футуристического вида костюмах. Оторопев, она проводила взглядом андроида-официанта с подносами в каждой из шести рук, а затем выскочила обратно в вагон-купе.

— Вы что, первый раз? — ворчливо спросила её Крысиха. — Что за паника, я не понимаю. 

— Какого черта мы оказались в космосе? — почему-то шепотом рявкнула на неё Марго. 

— Самый обычный подпространственный прыжок, милочка, — закатила глаза Крысиха. 

— А когда будет моя станция?

— Когда будет, я вам скажу, — отрезала Крысиха. — Вагон-ресторан находится во втором вагоне начиная с головы состава.

— А как?.. — но проводница уже исчезла. 

***

После открытого космоса Марго успела заметить в окнах поезда серо-синий грибной лес, увитый лианами и припорошенный не то снегом, не то пеплом, пещеру с похожими на зубы сталактитами, кроваво-красную пустыню, похожую на Большой Каньон, и еще пару занятных пейзажей. Периодически поезд останавливался, пассажиры выходили и садились, иногда в коридорах мелькала Крысиха. За два дня пути Марго так и не улучила минутки, чтобы спросить, как её зовут.

На одной из станций Марго успела выскочить на десять минут подышать свежим воздухом. Мир, в котором они остановились, чертовски напоминал некоторые регионы Филлори. 

До тех пор, пока в небе не появился гигантский улыбающийся носатый месяц. 

— Безвкусица, — тоном прожженного демиурга изрекла Марго и удалилась в вагон. 

На станции мира с упоротой луной в поезд села ватага каких-то средневековых дебилов с огромными ножницами вместо мечей. 

А потом, когда поезд тронулся, состав вдруг изогнулся, будто змея, и Марго почувствовала, как он стремительно набирает высоту. 

Распахнув окно, Марго высунула голову наружу и увидела, как вниз уходят цветастые деревья, похожие на брокколи. Интуиция её не подвела: этот мир, как и Филлори, был круглым и плоским, как тарелка. По крайней мере, один из краев отчетливо просматривался сквозь облака. 

Состав резко накренился в сторону так, что Марго показалось: она сейчас вывалится из окна к чертовой матери, — но она все-таки умудрилась удержаться от вопля; на вопли всегда прибегала Крысиха и каждый раз выговаривала ей какую-то дичь.

Кое-как засунув голову обратно в вагон, Марго закрыла окно и...

— Дамочка! — Крысиха едва не раздулась от гнева. — Вы вообще знаете технику безопасности?! Высовывать голову из окна во время движения состава строго запрещено! Я думала, что у меня только одна психованная пассажирка, а оказывается, и вы туда же!

— Никого другого я тут не видела, — недовольно ответила ей Марго. 

— Она что-то подозрительно притихла в последнюю неделю, но рано или поздно ей надоест ныкаться по углам, — воинственно заявила Крысиха, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

Только Марго собралась спросить её, когда будет нужная ей станция, проводница растворилась в воздухе прямо на её глазах. 

— Окей, — пожала плечами Верховный Король Филлори. 

***

Кто-то скребся в дверь купе. Марго, предусмотрительно запиравшая дверь на ночь заклинанием, помедлила, прежде чем открывать, но любопытство пересилило.

В купе ворвалась странноватого вида тетка с взлохмаченными светлыми волосами в основательно поношенной одежде странного покроя. 

— Девушка, девушка, я вас очень прошу, мне очень надо, — заговорила она, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, — мне ужасно, просто ну очень надо, не могли бы вы поменяться со мной билетами?

— Чё-ё-ё-ё? — подозрительно протянула Марго.

— Ну пожалуйста, мне очень надо, там наверху какая-то ошибка, — тетка начала затирать про какие-то теории заговора, и Марго, поджав губы, ждала паузы в её словесном поносе, чтобы послать её к чертовой матери. 

— Ну что вам стоит, девушка, это же такая малость, — заламывая руки, шепотом голосила та, поминутно бросая тревожные взгляды на дверь.

— Вот ты где, — в купе, не утруждая себя открытием двери, материализовалась Крысиха. — Бортон, марш отсюда!

— Не пойду, не пойду, не пойду!!! — завывая на одной ноте, тетка рухнула на пол и попыталась забиться под сиденье купе, но Крысиха отточенным движением сцапала её за шиворот. 

— Сьюзи! — рыкнула проводница, и та обмякла в её руках. — Вон пошла!

Пинком отправив тетку в коридор, Крысиха в сердцах сплюнула и вполголоса проворчала:

— Я им что, смотрительница дурдома? Я, мать вашу, квалифицированный проводник, а не психиатр! Вот напишу им жалобу, они у меня попляшут!

Продолжая ругаться, проводница опять растаяла в воздухе. Марго вздохнула, запечатала дверь и снова легла спать. 

***

— Через тридцать минут ваша станция! — замолотила в дверь Крысиха, и Марго спросонья едва не вышибла дверь боевым заклинанием. — Белье сдать не забудьте!

В окне не было видно ничего, кроме скудно освещенного синеватого тумана. Марго сгребла в кучу веселенькие разномастные тряпки и вышла в коридор. 

В одном из вагонов, наиболее приспособленных для гуманоидных существ, сидели полупрозрачные черные тени, похожие на клубы дыма. Марго не стала задерживаться на них взглядом. Крысиха обнаружилась в третьем вагоне, в том самом, в который Марго села на берегу филлорийского моря. 

— А что это за станция? — спросила Марго, но Крысиха раздраженно дернула носом и проигнорировала вопрос. 

Вскоре заскрипели тормоза, и поезд, натужно пыхтя, остановился. 

— Приехали, — недружелюбно бросила проводница, открывая дверь перед Марго.

— Спасибо, — сказала ей на прощание бывший Верховный Король и успела заметить смягчившееся лицо Крысихи. 

— Счастливого пути.

Поезд лязгнул, дрогнул и тронулся с места, и вскоре исчез в тумане. 

— И куда мне теперь? — негромко спросила Марго, а потом, покачав головой, пошла прямо. 

Через несколько десятков шагов начался крутой склон, и Марго пошла медленнее, чтобы не споткнуться на осыпающейся каменистой тропе. Туман рассеивался, и впереди показалась пустыня.

— Какого гребаного хера я катила сюда сраных четверо суток? — возмущенно воскликнула Марго, когда стало ясно, что поезд привез её к внешним границам Филлори: эти две луны в небе она вряд ли спутала с какими-либо другими спутниками. Подумав, Марго сама же себе и ответила: — Потому что лучше катить на поезде четверо суток, чем двое суток шариться по Филлори на своих двоих. 

Мысленно прикинув, есть ли возможность купить билеты на этот упоротый подпространственный экспресс через интернет, Марго решила, что обязательно как-нибудь съездит на нем в отпуск. 

Может быть, куда-нибудь в район туманности Андромеды.


End file.
